localitatifandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Bilbor, Harghita
| tip_subdiviziune1 = Județ | nume_subdiviziune1 = 20px Harghita | tip_subdiviziune2 = Comună | nume_subdiviziune2 = Bilbor | imagine = Dezember-23-2007-Bilbor-SfNicolae-%28autorVasileCristianStan%29.jpg | imagine_dimensiune = 250px | imagine_descriere = Biserica Sf. Nicolae | stemă = | hartă = Bilbor 1769-1773 small.jpg | descriere_hartă = Bilbor în Harta Iosefină a Transilvaniei, 1769-73 | nume = Bilbor | județ = Harghita | suprafață = | recensământ = | titlu_atestare = Atestare documentară | atestare = 1751 | populație = | densitate = | latd = 47 | latm = 03 | lats = 55 | latNS = N | longd = 25 | longm = 29 | longs = 32 | longEV = E | codpoștal = 537020 | pushpin_map = România | pushpin_label_position = none | pushpin_descriere_harta = Localizarea satului pe harta României | pushpin_dimensiune_harta = | pushpin_map1 = România Harghita | pushpin_descriere_hartă1 = Localizarea satului pe harta județului Harghita | altitudine = 917Google Earth | tip_cod_poștal = Cod poștal | prefix_telefonic = +40 x66x indică operatorul telefonic: 2 pentru Romtelecom: 3 pentru alți operatori de telefonie fixă | fus_orar = EET | utc_offset = +2 | fus_orar_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 }} Bilbor (în , în ) este un sat din județul Harghita, Transilvania, România. Este reședința comunei Bilbor. Așezarea se află în mijlocul unei întinse păduri de conifere, fiind cea mai bogată așezare din județ in privința izvoarelor de apă minerală. Și-a câștigat renumele de a fi cel mai nepoluat loc din România. Date geografice Comuna Bilbor este situată la intersecția paralelei de 47˚04' latitudine nordică cu cea a meridianului de 25˚29' longitudine estică, fiind cea mai nordică așezare din Județului Harghita[http://www.hoinari.ro/index.php?cu=11531120060320 Despre Bilbor pe Hoinari.ro] și, totodată este localitatea situată la cea mai mare altitudine din același județ (vatra cuprinsă între 900-1050 m altitudine), numărându-se astfel printre așezările de altitudine ale României. Localitatea este situată în Depresiunea Bilbor, care se află în Carpații Orientali în grupa centrală a acestora între zona vulcanică și cea cristalino-mezozoică, pe cursul superior al Bistricioarei. Bilborul este o depresiune de baraj vulcanic, de forma elipsoidala, avand o suprafata de 38 km patrati G. B. Tofan, 2012. Este o adevărată cuvetă naturală situată în mijlocul masei muntoase. Relieful depresionar (pitoresc și bine populat) este doar ușor denivelat, cu aspect de câmpie lacustră drenată de afluenții bazinului superior a Bistricioarei. Depresiunea este închisă spre vest de Munții Călimani, la sud de Munții Giurgeu prin grupa nordică a acestora Munții Borsecului și la est de Munții Bistriței. Căi de acces: * rutier: :* spre sud cu legătură la DN15 se găsesc: ::* DJ174A pe porțiunea Bilbor – Secu prin Pasul Răchitiș care este și cel mai practicabil și de asemenea singurul (parțial) asfaltat. Are ieșire orientată spre SV la vest de Pasul Creanga spre Toplița, unde face legătura cu DN15 la locul numit „Podul Crengii”. ::* DJ174B : Bilbor – Capu Corbului (orientat spre SE la est de Borsec spre Tulgheș ), drum de pămînt cu o lungime de 18 km aproape impracticabil cu autoturismul situat pe valea Bistricioarei , optimizat pentru exploatarea lemnului. :* spre nord cu deschidere spre DJ174 care merge prin Pasul Păltiniș la Vatra Dornei , se găsesec: ::* DJ174A Bilbor - Drăgoiasa - Păltiniș cu trecere prin Pasul Bursucăriei . Este drum de pămînt, actual optimizat în special pentru traficul forestier. După unele surseBilbor,localitatea cu peste 15 izvoare de apa minerala,Emisiune Radio Târgu Mureș,2011.11.12 accesat 2012.09.05 este totuși practicabil rutier - relativ dificil. ::* DJ174C cu traseul Glodu - Bilbor este beneficiarul unui proiect de dezvoltare aflat deocamdată în fază de discuții Întâlnire de lucru sau chermeză politică cu iz electoral în Munții Bistriței ?, Ilie Șandru, Condeiul Ardelean, 09/12/11 accesat 2012.09.02 . Traseul drumului trece prin pasul Iuteș (1 186 m). Actual este singurul traseu - accesibil rutier - de legătură cu Vatra Dornei, deși cu dificultăți. * feroviar: cea mai apropiată stație de cale ferată este Toplița aflată la 28 km. Lipsa existenței unei legături rutiere modernizate între Toplița și Vatra Dornei prin Bilbor, duce într-un fel la izolarea comunei, aceasta nefiind o localitate de tranzit, ci un cap de linie. Istoric Prima atestare documentară datează din anul 1751 sub denumirea de Bélbor. Originea denumirii este neclară: după unii istorici români (printre care O.C. Tăslăuanu ) se menționează două variante: - BEL (bel, beljebb - mai jos de) BOR (Borsec), - BÉL (a) BOR (a). De-a lungul timpului, satul este menționat cu diferite denumiri: Belvor (pe hărțile Iosefine din 1769-1773), Bélbor (1788,1806), Bélabora (1850),Gyergyó-Bélbor (1851), Bélbor, iar după 1918, Bilbor. Conform informațiilor culese din folclor, prima denumire a fost "Satul lui Stan". Hidrografie Depresiunea este brăzdată de apele Râului Bistricioara și ale afluenților ei. Majoritatea izvoarelor minerale se află în partea vestică a depresiunii pe malul drept al Râului Bistricioara formând un areal relativ restrâns, pe malul stâng găsindu-se în general izvoare de apă dulce. Numărul lor - după diferite surse - este incert, avansându-se fie cifre mari - aproape 700Pagină de prezentare a Bilborului - în coooperare Consiliul Județean Harghita și Asociația Centrului Harghita de Inovare și Incubare în Afaceri accesat 2012.09.05, fie cifre relativ apropiate de numărul celor real analizate - de 15-17Pagină Bilbor - versiune - site al Consiliului Județean HarghitaPagină a primăriei Bilbor pe www.primariaonline.ro accesat 2012.09.05. Cele mai importante izvoare sunt Simion Lungu (cel cu emisia cea mai importantă de CO2), apoi Șeștina, Iacobeț, Truța, Raita, Vâlcănești (I,II,III), Borcut și ve Valea Bistricioarei în zona Hurubă, pe o suprafață de 300-400 m2 - 6 izvoare carbogazoase având ca origine o formațiune de travertin. Aceste ape aparțin sectorului nordic al aureolei mofetice a eruptivului Căliman-Harghita. În Bazinul Bilborului exista opt mlastini eutrofe, cele mai semnificative fiind Mlaștina de la Pâraul Rușilor (16 ha), "Mlaștina cu borviz" Dobreanu (4 ha) și Mlaștina Mare a Bilborului (2 ha) . Aspecte biopedogeografice Predominante sunt pădurile de conifere: molid (Picea abies), brad (Abies alba), larice (Larix decidua), pin (Pinus sylvestris), ienupar (Juniperus communis). Dintre speciile rare se mai întalnesc cu totul excepțional exemplare de tisă (Taxus baccata). Alte specii rare din categoria foioaselor sunt mesteacănul pitic (Betula nana) și salcia pitică (Salyx repens) - relicte glaciare. Dintre formațiunile ierboase ocrotite sunt de menționat: papucul doamnei (Cypripedium calceolus), bulbucii de munte (Trollius europaeus), limba siberiană (Lingularia sibirica), trifoiul lutrei (Manyanthes trifoliata). Nu este lipsită de interes nici prezența plantelor medicinale si aromatice. Există 2 arii protejate: * "Mlaștina cu borviz" de pe Pârâul Dobreanului - singura cu regim legal de rezervație naturală[http://www.cdep.ro/pls/legis/legis_pck.htp_act_text?idt=22636 Legea Nr. 5 din 6 martie 2000, publicată în Monitorul Oficial al României, Nr. 152 din 12 aprilie 2000, privind aprobarea Planului de amenajare a teritoriului național - Secțiunea a III-a - zone protejate], accesat la 3 martie 2000[http://www.muntiimaramuresului.ro/docs/hg2151.pdf HG Nr. 2151 din 30 noiembrie 2004, publicată în Monitorul Oficial Nr. 38 din 12 ianuarie 2005, privind instituirea regimului de arie naturală protejată pentru noi zone], accesat la 3 martie 2012 * Aria protejată de mesteacăn pitic (Betula nana) de pe Pârâul RușilorPagina de Turism a Primăriei Comunei Bilbor accesat 2012.09.03 - este protejată doar pe plan local, iar în prezent se fac eforturi în vederea clarificării aspectelor legislative.. Padurile din jurul depresiunii dețin importante resurse cinegetice ocrotind și animale protejate prin lege: cerb carpatin (Cervus elaphus carpaticus), râs (Lynx lynx), mistreț (Sus scrofa), iepure (Lepus europaeus), cocoșul de munte (Tetrao urogallus), jderul, barza albă, etc. Predomina districambosolurile (solurile brune acide) . Populație În anul 1850, populația satului era de 628 locuitori din care 575 români, 35 maghiari și 12 rromi. La recesământul din anul 2002 au fost 2859 locuitori din care: 2843 români și 16 maghiari. Potrivit rezultatelor provizorii ale Recensamântului Populației si Locuințelor din 2011, populația comunei Bilbor a înregistrat un regres (2649 locuitori, din care 2184 locuitori in satul Bilbor și 465 in satul Răchitiș, cu 916 gospodării. Din punct de vedere etnic (2011), 2636 români, și 13 maghiari; confesional 2641 ortodocși, 7 romano-catolici și 1 penticostal . Activități economice * Expolatarea lemnului * Creșterea animalelor * Exploatarea apelor minerale Posibilități de cură (hidrominerală sau cu peloizi ) Din totalul izvoarelor minerale doar 17Selényi Zsuzsanna Szabo and M. Székely, 1961 sunt analizate și cu posibilități de captare și exploatare. De regulă acestea sunt bicarbonatate, calcice, magneziene, sodice, carbogazoase, hipotone. Unele sunt bogate în fluor, litiu, brom, iod, cupru, zinc, radiu și radon . Au fost captate 11 surse de ape minerale, din care șase sunt stocate în scorburi de brad (știubee), neacoperite, trei în tuburi de beton, și două captate în bazine degradate (Izvorul Truța și Vâlcănești III). În afară de acestea se mai găsesc izbucniri de ape carbogazoase, care în starea lor actuală nu au însemnătate. Majoritatea izvoarelor poartă denumiri ce reprezintă numele unor localnici cu contribuții la îngrijirea și afirmarea surselor hidrominerale. Izvoarele mai importante sunt (cu indicarea elementului mineral caracteristic): Borcuț - Filipescu - litiu și mangan, Huruba - acid boric -, Dobreanu - cupru, Șeștina, Truță Nr.2 - sulf, Vâlcănești nr.1,2,3 și Iacobești, Hangan-Albu. Izvorul Simion Lungu are potențial, datorita emisiunii mari de CO2. Indicații Cura balneoclimaterică, indicații și contraindicații - Autor colectiv sub egida Ministerului Sănătății, publicat la Editura Medicală București în 1986 : * Apele minerale din Bilbor sunt folosite pentru vindecarea bolilor aparatului digestiv, gastrite cronice hipoacide, dispepsii posthepatitice, boli cronice ale căilor biliare, ficat operat, litiaze renourinare după glomerulonefrite. * Apele Băii Dobreanu (amenajate prin bazin căptușit cu lemn) Date de la fața locului despre Mlaștina Dobreanu , bogate în dioxid de carbon, calciu, bicarbonat, magneziu, hidrogen sulfurat sunt indicate în cură externă. Actual amenajarea prezintă un înalt grad de degradare. * Se folosesc și ca ape de masă. Datorită gradului înaintat de descompunere turba din Mlaștina Dobreanu are potențial de folosire în balneoterapie. Dat fiind faptul că aria respectivă este declarată arie protejată cu regim de rezervație, valorificarea ei terapeutică este pusă în discuție de regimul legal actual al zonei. Valorile turistice * Biserica de lemn cu hramul "Sf. Nicolae" , monument istoric. A fost construită între anii 1795-1797 fiind considerată monument arhitectural și se află în estul localității. Are picturi murale valoroase, de asemenea cele zece icoane din biserică sunt capodopere ale artei naive. Trebuie amintită de asemenea poarta din lemn a cimitirului. * Școala (Bilbor, str. Principală 127), construcție 1936-1938, monument istoric * Primăria (Bilbor, str. Principală 120), construită între anii 1936-1938, monument istoric * Izvoarele de apă minerală . * Rezervația Mlaștina Dobreanu întinsă pe o suprafață de 4 hectare - mereu alimentată de izvoare de apă minerală , de unde și denumirea de „Mlaștina cu borviz”. În rezervație se află turbă și tufuri calcaroase ce înglobează relicte ale vegetației de tundră și rămașițe ale plantelor din era glaciară. * Aria protejată de mesteacăn pitic (Betula nana) de pe Pârâul Rușilor cu suprafață de 0,2 ha. Nu este declarată legal rezervație, deși pe paginile de prezentare este menționată ca atare. Pe plan local zona este împrejmuită, iar pe plan administrativ se fac demersuri pentru declararea în sens legal a regimului de rezervație. * Memorialul Eroilor militari - se află lîngă Biserica Sf. Nicolae Obiective turistice din vecinătate * Stațiunea Borsec - Complexul carstic Scaunul Rotund , carierele de travertin , izvoarele minerale, pîrtiile de schi * Toplița - Pârtia de schi și Biserica de lemn din 1847, Ștrandurile Bánffy și Urmánczy * Ditrău - Catedrala romano-catolică * Lăzarea - Castelul nobiliar renascentist * Gheorghieni - Parcul dendrologic Csíky * Râul Mureș - Valea superioară cu Defileul Toplița - Deda * Tulgheș: Bisericuța de lemn (1790) – unde se afla si „Cimitirul eroilor din primul razboi mondial”; Rezervația Pietrele Roșii (1215 m) - delataplanorism, ascensiuni,belvedere; Piatra Runcului (1425 m); Platoul Comarnicului; Rezervația de stejar; Cazărmile armatei austro-ungare (actual spital de boli mintale) * Comuna Panaci : Pasul Păltiniș (drum pavat cu bârne de lemn), Catedrala munților (din piatră vulcanică, pictată atât la exterior cât și la interior), Schitul Piatra Tăieturii. * Comuna Șaru Dornei: Megaliții de pe Poteca celor 12 Apostoli și Moara Băuca din Gura Haitii, Casa Muzeu a Familiei Pața, Rezervația naturală Tinovul Șaru Dornei. * Stațiunea Vatra Dornei * Trasee turistice pe Platoul Călimanilor,în Munții Borsecului sau Munții Bistriței Personalități thumb|O. C. Tăslăuanu * Octavian Tăslăuanu (n. 1876 - d. 1942), scriitor, redactor Bibliografie * Munții Giurgeului (+ Harta) din Colecția Munții Noștri – apărută în 1974 la Întreprinderea poligrafica Sibiu * Harta zonei accesat 2012.09.03 * Harta Munții Călimani Est accesat 2012.09.03 * Hartă Munții Bistriței accesat 2012.09.03 * Prezentare a localității în Pagina Județului Harghita accesat 2012.09.03 * [http://www.bilborul.ro Site-ul comunei Bilbor] accesat 2012.09.03 * The Natural Tourist Potential in the Bilbor Depression, George-Bogdan Tofan, Journal of Settlements and Spatial Planning, Volume 1, Issue 2/2010 accesat 2012.09.03 * Some aspects regarding Mineral waters in Bilbor Depression, G.B. Tofan, L.C. Giurgiu, Studia universitas Babeș-Bolyai - Geographia, Nr. 2, 2011 accesat 2009.09.03 Note Legături externe * Primăria Comunei Bilbor accesat 2012.09.03 * Trasee turistice în masivele muntoase înconjurătoare accesat 2012.09.03 * The Drăgoiasa-Tulgheș Depressionary Alignment. The Tourism Potential, Arrangement and Capitalization, George-Bogdan Tofan, Studia universitas Babeș-Bolyai - Geographia, Nr. 2, 2011 accesat 2012.09.03 * Drăgoiasa-Tulgheș Depressionary Alignment. The Numerical Evolution of Population between 1850 and 2010, George-Bogdan Tofan, Studia universitas Babeș-Bolyai - Geographia, Nr. 2, 2011 accesat 2012.09.03 * Despre comunele Păltiniș și Șarul Dornei accesat 2012.09.03 * Site-ul comunei Bilbor 2012.09.21 * [http://www.formula-as.ro/2007/763/romania-necunoscuta-33/bilbor-satul-dintre-doua-lumi-7867 Reportaj din Bilbor în revista Formula As] accesat 2012.09.03 * Catedrala Munților accesat 2012.09.03 * Poteca tematică a celor 12 Apostoli accesat 2012.09.03 Categorie:Localități în județul Harghita Harghita en:Bilbor eo:Bilbor hu:Bélbor it:Bilbor nl:Bilbor pt:Bilbor uk:Білбор vi:Bilbor vo:Bilbor